The ability to track the position of a mobile device and its owner in indoor settings is useful for a number of ubiquitous computing scenarios. Tracking a smart phone can be used to identify and track the smart phone's owner in order to provide indoor location-based services, such as establishing the smart phone's connection with nearby infrastructure such as a wall display, or for providing the user of the phone location-specific information and advertisements.